Jeannie
Jeannie is a average teenage girl, babysitter and student who babysits George and Joan's Baby in the Tom and Jerry MGM shorts: Busy Buddies and Tot Watchers. She is voiced by Juile Bennett. She was granted the ability to transform into a super powered adult by yelling the word "Shazam!", a lightning bolt would strike her and turn her into Commander Shazam. Appearance Jeannie's a fair-skinned blonde with hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue bow with her bangs hanging down. She also wears a pink blouse with a burgundy skirt and black slip-on shoes. Personality Jeannie's also not a very good babysitter, because while the baby's parents are out, she regularly relies on the telephone rather than doing her actual babysitting, and Tom and Jerry are shown to be better babysitters than she is. When the baby crawls out of his bed in Busy Buddies and Tot Watchers, Tom and Jerry both do their best to bring him back home and put him in bed, but Jeannie claims that the two were bothering the baby, and she'd hurt Tom with a broom. Despite her sub-standard babysitting skills, Jeannie's very kind and friendly and has many friends in high school. Her least favorite and weakest subject is apparently algebra, but she wants to do well in that particular class. In her final appearance, she eventually called the police so they can arrest Tom and Jerry whom they both claim to be "babynappers," until it was discovered that the baby started crawling out of the house, where she could eventually take the blame or not. History In "Busy Buddies", Joan and George are going out and tell the babysitter, Jeannie, to look after an unnamed baby. However, she is more interested in talking on the telephone. At first, Tom and Jerry take the opportunity to help themselves to some food, Jerry helps himself to some cookies and Tom helps himself to a watermelon and milk, but they soon discover the baby crawling away while Jeannie continues to talk on the phone, unaware. Jeannie is unaware through all of this (even when the baby crawls over her), and at one point even hits Tom with a book for "bothering the baby" when he returns the baby to the crib. At the end, Joan and George return and ask Jeannie how things went. She explains that she had a little trouble with Tom, but the baby was "no trouble at all". In "Tot Watchers", Babysitter Jeannie (voiced by Juile Bennett) is instructed to look after the baby while his mother (also voiced by Julie Bennett with an Midwestern accent) goes out. However, Jeannie pays more attention to talking on the telephone apathetically than her actual babysitting. In the midst of Tom and Jerry's usual fighting, they see the baby crawling out of its pram. Any attempt to return the baby to where it came from simply results in the baby escaping from the pram again. During one escape, the baby crawls into Spike's dog house. Tom accidentally grabs Spike instead of the baby, and is promptly attacked, scratched and bit. This time, Tom angrily brings the baby back to Jeannie herself, who hits Tom over the head with a broom, thinking that Tom has taken the baby away from her. Later on, Jeannie is in panic and crying, telling a police officer that she was babysitting, took her eye off the baby for "one teensy minute" and the baby was gone. Tired Tom and Jerry arrive with the baby. Jeannie grabs the baby while the two try to escape, but the police officer (voiced by Bill Thompson) arrests Tom and Jerry, assuming they were "baby nappers". In "How Tot Watchers Should Have Ended", When Jeannie hits Tom with a broom on the head and Tom shoots her. Another scene, Jeannie hits with a broom on the head again and until she sees a grape soda and drinks it, but is poisoned. Another scene, she becomes Commander Shazam. Another scene, Tom and Jerry arrive with the baby. Jeannie grabs the baby while the two try to escape, but the police officer arrests Tom and Jerry, assuming they were "baby nappers". Until Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl shows up to tell the police officer it was Cheetah and Batwoman who kidnapped the baby not Tom and Jerry. When the police officer letting Tom and Jerry go and find Cheetah and Catwoman who are the real baby nappers. Jeannie is confused upon realizing that Cheetah and Catwoman are the real baby nappers. Until Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl transferred to Super Hero High. Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl takes Jeannie to Amanda Waller, who offers Jeannie to enroll Super Hero High. She became Battle Girl. She apparently had a lot of money and could make me lots of really cool gadgets. Friends Jeannie has friends from high school, but only mentioned during dialogue on the telephone. Her friends include Mike, Gary and Jane. The Problem *Who spends much of her time talking on the phone to school friends about their dates and her own activities. Appearances *Busy Buddies *Tom's Photo Finish *Tot Watchers Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Invulnerability *Super Speed *Flight *Lightning Generation Quotes *"Yes Ma'am" *"Good night" *"Hi it's Jeannie. yeah yeah ah no I'm babysitting oh no oh no really you mean Mike well." *"Oh huh? oh yes me oh gosh no suppose Gary saw me." *"Oh It's a swell sharp you all gonna see it yeah oh wait a minutle I'll check out the Baby" *"The baby's okay who? Jane she got her hair you mean in the back with bangs oh no." *"Scat you, cat! Go on scat!" *"Oh it's that darn cat bothering the baby. Oh he said call on monday." *"Oh just fine I have little trouble with Tom but the baby was an angel he was no trouble at all." *"Goodbye." *"Hi it's me? Jeannie. Oh no I'm babysitting for two hours oh hehehe he's silly oh oh I did yeah I have a date already oh no you kidding she woudn't do that." *"Scat you bad cat!" *"Hi it's me again. Oh no the baby's all right it's that cat after watch." *"Scat you cat!" *"All say it is. that cat keeps bothering the baby oh no he did really?" *"Gasp oh that's right I saw him in a drive in swell show kid huh?" *"Yeah it's that darn cat again yeah if I could get a passing grade in Algebra oh ?*I hate Algebra gosh whoever thought that stuff up?" *"I just turn my back for one teensy minute and she's oh and the baby was gone Oh please officer you must get that baby back you- there's a baby!" *But, but... *Oh no, not that one. I was referring to... (The phone call is cut.) *Hello ? Hello !? What's wrong with the... (She turned around to see what happened, but to her surprise the couple came back with angry faces while the woman is holding the phone cable.) *Come to think of it, I do. Shazam! Trivia *Jeannie became one of the unfavorable characters in the franchise by fans, alongside with Clint Clobber from the infamous Gene Deitch-era. *On the 1960s animated sitcom The Flintstones, various teen babysitters, that were hired by Fred or Wilma Flintstone to look after Pebbles, do the similar climax as Jeannie, like talking on the phone and/or dancing to rock music while the parent leaves. Gallery Tot-watchers-ac48229d-a68a-4f01-b5ca-e2858801bd6-resize-750.png 1280x720-di5.jpg 1c52585642f8b7460f0076900b03750d.jpg Oc86WzSaicK.jpg Tot-watchers-ba902a30-f5d7-4411-a945-67291e1ff74-resize-750.jpg Bad babysitter gets what s coming to her by lord enemil-db4ogfp.png ‎ Jeannie the babysitter by femtickler.jpg Untitled drawing by mileymouse101-dbbc20h.png Obscuri jam jeannie by frederiiick-db5mi5q.jpg Jeannie(TomandJerry)onphone (2).jpg Images.jpg X360-Mg6.jpg 526x297-Bbj.jpg Unnamed-24.jpg Tom and jerry gets punishment by cartoonanimefan2000 dcstvgc-pre.png Dcsuywz-2e5915f8-cfc1-4d5c-bf24-01a938588c33.png D5vXD2wWwAIl2zE.jpg|Commander Shazam Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Voiced by Julie Bennett